


lucky we're in love in every way

by Nairrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairrys/pseuds/Nairrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to babysit his neighbor's kids over the holiday break. Things go hectic and Niall is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky we're in love in every way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwanna_seeyou_undoit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanna_seeyou_undoit/gifts).



> first 1d fanfic! written for the prompt: Harry has been charged with looking after his neighbour's kids for the Christmas break. It ends up being more difficult than he had anticipated, so Niall takes it upon himself to help out with everything. Revelations and individual crises could also sneak their way in there. Cuddling and kissing and boys being silly boys  
> hope this is what you wanted!

Harry’s favorite thing in life is teaching; he loves children, loves watching them play, watching the joyous expressions on their faces when they learn something new or complete a task they have been working on for a very long time. They just get so happy and it makes him happy. When Harry was younger, he would line up all his action figures, his stuffed animals and even his older sister’s Barbie dolls all around his room and he would stand in the middle and teach them every he learnt that day at school. As he got older, his love for teaching only grew. Harry only had one real friend at school. Niall Horan. He transferred to Harry’s school when they were fourteen. Being the teacher’s pet, Harry agreed to show Niall around the campus and he wasn’t surprised when their friendship blossomed from day one. Niall taught Harry how to play football, despite the fact that he looked like bambi learning to walk, and Harry would tutor Niall whenever he didn’t understand something in class. A lot of the time though, they would lay on Harry’s bedroom floor and play fifa, talk about things, and if it weren’t for Niall, Harry wouldn’t have been sure if he fancied lads or not. But, because he always found himself staring at his lips, wanting to kiss them, he was pretty certain his interest in people wasn’t just towards girls anymore.

One thing Harry knew for sure though, was that he fancied his best friend and wanted to keep kissing him. And kiss him again and again, but he kept his mouth shut and just hoped that his feelings for Niall would fade.

Harry was sure Niall would only ever see him as a friend and he didn’t want to try and do anything to ruin their friendship. Niall meant too much to him, and still does.

* * *

‘’Harry!’’ Harry hears his mother’s voice bellow from downstairs. ‘’Come here right now!’’

Harry passed his A levels when he was seventeen years old and went to uni the following year. But to save himself a little money, he stayed in his mother’s house and drove to school every day. Harry doesn’t mind, he’s close with his mother and it saves him money for when he’s finally ready to move out and start his own life. He’s in school for Early Childhood Education, continuing on with his love for children and teaching.

‘’What is it mum?’’ Harry asks as he came running down the stairs. He was on holidays for the next three weeks and was busy packing to go to California with his mother and older sister.

‘’Louis Tomlinson across the street called, he wants you to watch his children for three weeks, I know you wanted to go to the states, love. But those kids love you and you love them. Plus a little extra cash never hurt, no?’’

Harry’s shoulders drop and nods his head. Anne is right, he supposes. ‘’Okay, I’ll go talk to him and Eleanor right now.’’ He pouts childishly, dragging his feet to the door to get his shoes on.

Harry knows he had every right to say no, but the little Tomlinson children are adorable and Harry wouldn’t give up spending time with them. He watched them for a weekend before, so he has no doubt this will be a piece of cake.

‘’Harry!’’ Dylan Tomlinson squeals when she opened the door to her favourite babysitting. ‘’Dyllie!’’ Harry says excitedly and leans down to pick up the six year old, the oldest of five kids.

‘’Hello, Harry.’’ Louis smiles at the younger boy, holding his newest baby in his arms. ‘’I know this is such short notice, but thank you so much for babysitting.’’

Harry smiled and nodded his head, taking a seat on the couch with the six year old in his lap.

“It’s no worries,” he tells him with a wave of his hand. “I could never pass up spending time with these little monsters,” he tacks on, teasing and tickling Dylan’s side to make her giggle.

“Oh, they were so excited when I told them you might babysit. The twins said they love you more than us.” Louis smiles again and lays the newborn in his downstairs crib. “This is Shawn, he’s only three months old, so he’ll be your biggest problem. El and I already told the kids to go easy on you. Hopefully they listen,” Louis says, jumping a little when a big bang was heard from upstairs followed by some laughter.

“We’re not leaving until Saturday, and we will be back after the New Year. Eleanor’s mother is very ill and we don’t want to expose the children to that,” Louis explains when he and Harry are alone.

“I understand.” Harry frowns. “I’m sorry to hear about Eleanor’s mother. She must be taking it hard.”

“Very much so, putting on a brave front for the children, but I know she’s going to break down. Again, thank you so much for this.” Louis sends him a wary smile, patting Harry’s knee.

“Don’t worry about it Lou! The kids and I will be fine,” Harry reassures Louis with a friendly smile.

* * *

“Louis let’s go!” Louis calls out from the door. They were supposed to have been gone three hours ago, but Eleanor keeps fussing over the littlest things.

“Are you sure they’ll be okay?” Eleanor frowns at her husband, holding Shawn close to her chest. “Maybe we should just take Shawn with us, to give Harry a break.”

“Baby,” Louis coos, “Harry took care of the twins when they were babies, while taking care of a two year old and a four year old. If anyone can handle our rowdy bunch, and a baby, it’s him.”

Eleanor sighs and nods her head, smiling softly at Louis. “Just... It’s the longest we’ve left our children ever, I’m just going to miss them.” She frowns to Louis just as Harry comes down with two two year olds attached to his leg, the other two following closely behind.

“They’ll be fine.’’ Louis pecks Eleanor’s lips, taking Shawn from his wife to hand him off to Harry. ‘’Harry knows our kids and I trust their lives with him completely. It’s only two weeks and it’ll be faster than you’ll ever know.’’

Harry truly admires how gone Louis is for Eleanor. He wants that one day, perhaps with the boy he’s been gone for since he was fifteen, but he’ll take anything if means he can be hopelessly in love with someone the way Louis is with Eleanor.

“Oh yeah, we got this, right guys?” Harry chuckles when the four children nod their heads excitedly and happily.

“Okay, we’re gone before El can find something else to fuss over!” Louis quickly kisses all his kids heads goodbye before grabbing Eleanor’s arm and dragging her out the door to the car.

“Bye!” Harry calls out, making Shawn wave his little arm in a wave. Once it’s just him and a kids, Harry sets the two year olds twins, Anna and Alex, on their little chairs. The two oldest Dylan and Jayden on the couch with _Frozen_ on the telly.

“I’ll be upstairs with Shawn if you need anything,” Harry tells them, but it just goes in one ear and out the other when Anna starts to sing, “Do You Want to Build a Snowman?” He knows he’ll be good for two hours at least. No one’s allowed to talk when _Frozen_ is on.

“Okay, little man.” Harry grins at the baby in his arms when he’s sitting in the Rocking chair in Shawn’s nursery. “It’s just you and me right now.” Shawn only blinks up at Harry, a gummy smile on his face.

“If I didn’t know that meant you have gas, I would be flattered you like me already,” Harry says with a giggle running his hand through the big chunk of hair already on the baby’s head. “So handsome,” he whispers gently, carefully taking out his phone and snapping a picture of himself and the baby to send to Niall.

_While my family is in California living it up, I get to spend two weeks with this face xx_ he attaches, knowing Niall wouldn’t be up yet. It’s before noon, his blonde haired best friend never sees anything before noon when he’s on holidays. The lazy bastard.

* * *

Harry’s first day with the kids goes off without a hitch. They just watch movies all afternoon and play board games after dinner. In fact the first three days with the kids are fine. Only a few screaming matches between the two oldest when Jayden accused Dylan of taking his favourite blanket when it was really Alex. Alex, who apparently has a new game he likes to play, called, ‘Take everything I can get my hands on and hide them in my closet.’ Everything from Harry’s wallet, to the toilet paper in the bathroom, his siblings’ things. Anything in his reach. So Harry quickly went around the house and moved everything up higher than three feet tall, hoping Alex doesn’t try to climb yet.

Day two he takes the kids to the zoo a few towns over and they have a blast. Seeing all the animals and petting the goats in the petting zoo were the twins’ favourite things to do. Jayden and Dylan loved the camel rides. Saying it was like a giant horse with two humps and it was better than a horse either way. They had so much fun that they passed out on the couches once Harry got them home. Harry didn’t bother making dinner, just putting the kids to bed, surprised that they managed to sleep through the night.

The fourth is when things start to get hectic. The kids stop listening, saying Harry wasn’t their parents so they didn’t have to listen. It just kept like that over the next three days. Harry is close to pulling his hair from the roots, not knowing what to do at all. He doesn’t want to bother Eleanor or Louis. But it gets bad by the end of the first week that Harry has to call in help. He has to call Niall, since his best buddy is the only one in town who Harry knew wasn’t busy, plus the kids know Niall and they love him. He’s like the fun uncle who brings toys and sweets that their parents dislike. So when Niall shows up with his bag over his shoulder, Harry sighs, relieved, and throws himself at his mate, kissing his face over and over.

“You are a life saver!” Harry says happily when he lets go of Niall, cheeks going hot when he realizes what he did.

“S’no problem mate, what are friends for, yeah?” Niall smiles and sets his bag down on the ground, jumping a little when a small squeak is heard, followed by some yelling.

“Alex get down!” Dylan screams from the living room, making the colour drain from Harry’s face and he runs to the living room to see Alex trying to get his car keys from the top of the book shelf.

“Alex!” Harry groans and quickly manages to grab the two year old down from the shelf and place him on the time out chair, before turning to Niall with a loud sigh, rubbing his hands over his face.

When he sees Niall though, Harry’s eyes widen and he rushes over to him to take the baby out of his arms. “He’s only three months old Niall, you have to support the head!” He half yells at his best friend. “He can’t do it alone yet, almost there but just - I’ll hold Shawn and teach you with a doll when the kids go to bed.” Harry tells him, putting Shawn back down in his chair before turning to Alex. “Okay, you can get up. But next time I see you crawling up on the bookshelf, no dessert. Now go play in the playroom with your brother and sisters.” Harry waves his hand, watching Alex run back upstairs. He turns around the moment Alex is out of sight.

“Please be more careful, will you?”

Niall’s face turns red. “I’m sorry Harry, I was only trying to help.”

Harry sees how upset Niall is and he walks over and pats him on the back, then hands him a baby doll. Niall smiles and laughs.

“Now, Niall. Put the head of the baby on the corner of your arm and support the neck. No, Not like that. Here let me help.” Harry stands behind Niall and adjust his arms to the right position to hold the baby. Before he realizes what he is doing, he realizes that Niall’s face has turned bright red. Harry steps away and clears his throat.

“Uh, like that, Niall. That’s perfect.” Harry walks away to go clean up after the kids. Niall, with his face beet red, wonders what was going on but he brushes it off. He puts down the doll and goes into the kitchen to see what there is to eat. He figured the kids would start to get hungry so he would make some lunch. After about twenty minutes Harry comes looking for Niall, not knowing where he went.

“What are you doing?” Harry sounds nervous about seeing Niall in the kitchen.

“You need to calm down. I’m making the kids and us some grub. I assumed they would want a snack.” Niall smiles and laughs and gets back to work.

“What are you making?” Harry walks further into the kitchen to look around.

“Making hot dogs and mac and cheese.” Niall smiles at Harry, his face dropping when he sees the uneasy look on Harry's face. “Why did you invite me here, if you didn't want me to help?”

“It-it's not that.” Harry sighs and shakes his head. “It's just -I don't know what to do anymore, Niall,” Harry says and jumps on the counter beside his best friend.

“Harry, kids will be kids, that's not something you can control. They probably give their parents a bloody hard time too, it's not just you.” Niall frowns at his best friend as he finishes making lunch for the kids.

“But, they always listened to me! Louis would tell me I got them to bed faster than he or El ever could. Maybe they're just starting not to like me,” Harry says sadly and jumps off the counter to call them back down for lunch.

“We'll keep talking about this after they're in bed,” Niall tells Harry sternly, helping him put the twins in their booster chair and dipping a bowl for all four of them.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon is completely wild.

First the twins won’t go down for their nap, then Dylan decides to paint Shawn’s toenails while he was napping and it got all over his little foot, making him unhappy for the rest of the day. Bath time is the worse. Jayden and Alex wants to see who could scream the loudest about getting into the tub. Once they are finally in the bathtub, they don’t want to get out, saying Harry is the worst baby sitter in the world when he pulls the plug on them.

Niall tries to tell him that they didn’t mean it, but those words hit Harry hard and he’s trying not to be upset the rest of the night as the kids fight against him when bedtime rolls around. It took nearly two hours, but he finally does get them to sleep.

“Jayden was the last to fall asleep, but he’s finally asleep.” Harry sighs to Niall, falling beside on the couch.

“C’mere,” Niall says softly and pulls Harry into his arms, kissing the side of his face. “You’re amazing with those kids, you know that you are. They love you. They’re just acting out because they probably really miss their parents and think if they drive you away or act like this, it’ll make you leaver and call their parents to come home faster.”

Harry just huffs and cuddles into Niall’s arms, nodding his head in agreement. “It’s just hard you know? I try so hard and we had a good first week, and I’ve never seen them like this. Or had them say they hate me. It hurts.”

“I know, love.” Niall frowns at Harry, kissing his cheek this time, running a hand through Harry’s hair. “But you’re amazing with kids and you’re stubborn. You don’t give up and you won’t give up. They’ll hate you even more if you do give up.”

“When did you get so wise?” Harry smirks up at his best friend, tilting his head back on Niall’s shoulder to smile up at the blond.

“Well, I have a smart best friend who told me a few wise words a while ago.” Niall grins back at Harry. “You should listen to him. He’s smart, funny, handsome, and very good with kids, he just seems to have forgotten that.”

“Handsome, eh?” Harry blushes at Niall’s words, but keeps up with their little act. “Well, this friend does seem like he knows what he’s talking about. Maybe I will take his advice and try to have a better day with those kids tomorrow.”

“Atta boy.” Niall smiles down at Harry before he straightens up and bites his lip. “Can I say something?”

Harry’s smile drops  at Niall’s sudden mood change, but he nods his head anyways, sitting up. “You’re an adult, you don’t have to ask.”

“It might be a little awkward, but I’m tired of hiding my feelings,” Niall says as he looked down at his lap, feeling his face heat up. “I’ve fancied you since we were sixteen and I hate seeing you putting yourself down like this. It hurts me to see you upset and I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I just wanted you to know. I have loved you since we were sixteen,” Niall says shyly, not looking up at Harry.

Harry just stares at Niall in complete awe before he moves closer to the other boy and cups his cheek softly. “I’ve loved you since we were fifteen, you idiot,” He tells him fondly before kissing Niall deeply.

When Harry kisses him, Niall completely melts against him and kisses him back. Harry feels his body buzzing, excitement and years of wanting to kiss Niall seeping through his pores as he brackets Niall’s cheeks with his hands. “Wanted this for long,” Niall whispers against Harry’s lips, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Me too, but shut up,” Harry mumbles back and wraps his arms around Niall’s neck, leaning back against the couch as they kiss.

The pair sit on the couch kissing each other deeply, pouring all their feelings into the one kiss, breathing heavily through their noses, for neither lad want to end the first real kiss they shared together. But hearing Shawn’s cries through the baby monitor made Harry pull back with a small sigh.

“Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back.” Harry pecks Niall’s lips once more, smiling when Niall tries to kiss him longer, before jogging upstairs to Shawn’s nursery.

“What’s going on little guy?” Harry croons to the sobbing baby, lifting him up and changing him quickly. He sits in the rocking chair and tries to soothe his cries. “I know, I know,” Harry says soothingly. “Life is so hard, isn’t it? The world is so big when you’re so little.”

Harry smiles down at Shawn, only to see blue eyes blinking up at him. “You’re not going back to sleep anytime soon, are you?” Harry chuckles at the gummy smile he’s given. “C’mon, you can hang out with me and Uncle Niall then.” He stands up and grabs a toy for Shawn before carrying him downstairs to Niall.

“Want to try and hold him again?” Harry asks as he stands in front of Niall, giggling at the small nervous look on his face. “Don’t worry, you’ll stay sitting down and I’ll be here.”

Niall just nods and holds his arms out for the baby, holding him the way Harry demonstrated for him with the doll and smiling down at the small human in his arms. “He’s something else.” Niall grins at the baby who’s staring up at him with wide eyes. Harry feels his chest heat up at the sight, and he smiles fondly at the two boys.

“He’s the best behaved out of all of them right now,” Harry says, leaning against Niall’s arm and letting Shawn suck on his knuckle. “Such a good baby.”

“You make him happy.” Niall stares fondly down at the baby in his arms, leaning down to kiss his forehead as Harry pulls away and just smiled gently at the door of them.

“That’s all you right now, love. You’ve improved a lot from this morning,”Harry teases, getting a playful glare from Niall in response.

“Sod off, I haven’t really held babies before my brother had Theo, and I didn’t get to hold him much since we’re here and they’re in Ireland.” Niall sighs and lays his head on Harry’s shoulder. “But you’ll be an amazing father, I know you will.”

“I hope so.” Harry leans down to kiss Niall’s lips gently. “I want a house full of kids one day. I want to adopt as many as I can, make their lives better.”

Niall smiles and just cups Harry’s chin to make him look down at him. “I love you,” he whispers and kisses Harry one more time, keeping this kiss going until he heard a whine coming from below them and looks down to see Shawn blinking up at them. “I think he’s jealous,” Niall titters.

“Or just wants to be the centre of our attention.” Harry laughs, too, and pulls the now cooing baby into his arms.

He holds him until he falls back asleep, and when he finally does, he puts him back to bed so he and Niall can cuddle on the couch and watch Christmas specials until they fall asleep themselves.

* * *

The rest of the week is insane. There isn’t a day where Alex isn’t trying to climb something or Jayden and Dylan aren’t yelling at each other. Someone is unhappy with whatever Harry and Niall make to eat and someone complains about being bored because they  don’t want to do what Harry and Niall suggest. It’s crazy at bed time, trying to get the kids to sleep. But once the kids are finally asleep, Niall and Harry are curled up on the couch, watching movies or just laying there and talking to each other. They already know each other inside and out, but now it felt like they have another whole new chapter to learn about the other boy and Harry loved it.

Eleanor and Louis call Harry to tell him they would be home the next day, and the next day is Christmas Eve. So when Harry tells the kids their parents would be home a week early, home for Christmas, Harry swears he’s never seen them so happy. The oldest four actually go to bed with no problem so they can wake up the next morning and see their parents.

“Okay, so we’ll raise our family here in London, but we’ll have a vacation home in Ireland and go there for two or three weeks during the summer and a week during the winter holidays,” Harry is declaring once the kids are in bed, beaming happily at Niall.

They’ve been talking about kids and their future for the last hour, trying to decide where they want to live. “I like it, but why don’t we go to Ireland for a month instead.” Niall chuckles and kisses Harry for the umpteenth time that night.

Harry is going to open his mouth to say something else, but he looks when he hears little feet coming down. He sits up to see Anna standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding her teddy close.

“Scary dream?” Harry asks with a coo and gets up to lift her up and carry her over to the couch with Niall.

“Big scary clowns,” Anna whines and buries her head in Harry’s chest.

“Don’t worry, little one. I won’t let those clowns get you,” Harry promises and lays down on the couch with her and Niall. Anna’s small body fits snug between the two of them. “You’re safe here, so try to go to sleep and when you open your eyes, mummy and daddy will be home.”

“Good night, Anna. Good night, Harry,” Niall whispers quietly  with a small smile on his face and kisses Harry good night before falling asleep with the two of them.

Harry can’t but fall in love with the way he sleeps.

* * *

Harry is woken up the next morning with screaming and excited squeals being heard through the house.

“Mummy and daddy!” rings through the house after Dylan sees her parents’ car from her bedroom window. He hears her run downstairs to greet them before they are even in the house.

“Well, hello,” Louis laughs and lifts his daughter up. “Silly girl, you’ll get sick with no shoes on!” He gives her a ‘tsk’ and carries her inside.

Harry sleepily smiles as he watches the two parents get attacked by their children.

“Welcome home.” Harry tells them sweetly. While the kids are waiting for Louis and Eleanor, Harry sneaks upstairs to get Shawn, and passes him off to his beaming mother.

“We should go,” Harry whispers to Niall with a small smile. “We’ll go out to breakfast and then come back when the children settled down.”

So, grabbing all their things, Harry and Niall manage to sneak out of the Tomlinson house, leaving the small family to their little reunion. Harry is happy, happier than he’s ever been, when he finds his hand in Niall’s as they drive towards the sunrise and watch the snow fall on the ground.


End file.
